


That's a first.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Smut, Soft Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Bellamy and reader are on a pre-established relationship. One day, while hunting, they are trapped by the fog in something that looks like a bunker, which will force Bellamy to come clean about his jealousy and will prompt feelings to be finally spoken. Contains smut.





	That's a first.

** **

** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We had been lucky to find this place. No, this hadn't been luck; this had been a fucking miracle. Everything had been going just fine until Y/N decided to listen to Finn instead of listening to me. It irked me; everything about them together made me sick. Y/N was my girl but surely Finn couldn't have cared any less; it didn't matter if Clarke was clearly into him as he seemed to indulge into that relationship too, but when Y/N was around... _Fuck._

\- "Alright so, it's like a simple room back in the Ark. Nothing fancy or extravagant. I like it." –Y/N came back from inspecting the other side of the bunker- "It looks totally unused. Weird, right?" –I eyed her as she sat down on the couch at one side- "So, how long you think we'll be stuck in here?"

I didn't answer straight away, I didn't want to yell and I knew if I opened my mouth, that was all that was going to come out. I clenched my jaw, still facing the wall opposite to where she stood.

\- "Bell? Are you okay?" –her voice was so smooth and calming, it almost angered me more- "Did the fog touch..."

\- "I just don't get it!"

\- "What?"

\- "You and Finn!" –I turned around; I was chiming and, as much as I tried to keep it low, my anger was getting the best of me.

\- "I really don't know what you're talking about." -she crossed her legs on the couch and did the same with her arms over her chest.

\- "Really?" –I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes for a moment- "Then why did you follow him instead of listening to me, yet again?"

\- "I honestly thought we'd find something this way."

\- "Really?" –I reproached her once again, my hands on my hips- "Or was it because Finn came up with that idea and not me?"

\- "Oh, please. You aren't seriously saying what I think you're saying."

I started pacing the room again. I was so angry, so confused, so... _I could have lost her. I could have lost sight of her for just one second and the fog could have just taken her. We could have died if I hadn't found this place. And all because she wanted to 'check Finn's idea; he could be right, Bellamy'. His idea? Be right? My ass._

\- "I can't stand it..." –I thought out loud; I knew I sounded enraged, the truth was, I was- "I could have lost you, Y/N!"

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "I could have lost you because you wanted to do what Finn said and not what I said..."

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "And the way Finn looks at you? You're mine!"

\- "God, I can't even stand Finn!"

\- "...and he follows you like a lost puppy..."

\- "Bellamy!"

\- "... it's so clear he wants to get you into bed and it just..."

\- "Bellamy, for sucks sake, listen to me!"

\- "No!" –I yelled back at her- "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of feeling on the verge of losing you every second he's around!"

\- "I love you! I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot! Why is that so fucking hard for you to understand!"

My head immediately snapped up to look at her. _She's... in love with me?_ _I must have misheard that._ She had jumped from the couch, her fists clenched at her sides and her eyebrows furrowed.

\- "Y/N...I..."

\- "No, I'm not taking it back. I meant it; no, I mean it." –she rubbed her face as she fell back down on the sofa- "You forced me to yell it because you just wouldn't listen! That's not how these things are supposed to go... And now I'm angry myself, so I hope you're happy."

_Are you telling me, all this time... my jealousy has been completely uncalled for? _Her eyes were burning mine as her words resonated inside my head. _She is in love with me... with me! Fuck, am I dumb?_

\- "I... I didn't expect you to say it back..." -she crossed her arms over her chest- "...but this silence is just awkward so either say something or I'll move to the other side of this... whatever this place is."

She looked around as she tried to figure out exactly what had saved our asses from the acid fog but I so didn't care; I simply moved closer to her, standing directly in front of her as she remained sitting on the couch, taking her face on my hands and rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs.

\- "Say it again." –I didn't command her, I wasn't trying to force her; I just craved to hear those words again, so I begged her, vulnerable just for her- "Please."

\- "Bellamy..." –she looked into my eyes, her voice soft and pure- "I love you."

\- "The other words."

Her lips curled up into a genuine smile, her hands reached up slowly to my face and I soon felt her already familiar touch over my skin; her fingertips ran over my cheekbones as she made me keep my eyes on her and pulled me down so that we'd be eye-level, so I kneeled down in between her legs.

\- "Bellamy Blake, I'm in love with you." –she chuckled softly.

\- "You mean that?" –I hated sounding so desperate, but I couldn't believe her; it was too good to be true.

\- "Why would I lie about something this big?" –she shook her head, her smile never left her lips- "I could never love someone else the way I love you; my heart's been yours since we met...” -she sighed- “Why is that so hard for you to see?"

I missed her touch as soon as her hands moved away from my body and fell on her lap, her back resting again on the backseat as she let her weight fall back slouching on the sofa, her eyes left mine a second before she closed them.

\- "The worst part is not that you don't believe me." –her voice was shaky- "It's realizing you may not feel the same way about me and... well, I..."

I couldn't believe she thought like that. I loved her with everything I had and I still felt it wasn't enough: I loved waking up with her in the morning, I loved the way her eyes squinted when she laughed so hard that tears would start falling down her cheeks, I loved how she bit the inside of her cheek when she focused on something, I loved how she knew what she wanted and worked for it, I loved how she took care of the younger kids in camp like her life depended on their well-being, I loved how she took no one's shit –not even mine, I loved her even when she felt like she couldn't keep going because I knew she was stronger than she thought, I loved how she was so careless and free and how she danced under the moon and the rain when we were alone... I was hooked on her, I was addicted to her and I couldn't comprehend how someone so free, so vibrant and loving could feel that way about me. I was one fucking lucky asshole. Before she could raise from where she stood and leave like she said she would, I stood up and pulled her up with me, kissing her before she could so much as to process what was happening. I kissed her soft and slow, enjoying every second of it, even if it lasted way too little for I had taken her by surprise and she needed to breathe.

\- "Love..." –I took her face in my hands once more, feeling like I was holding the most precious thing the human race could have found on Earth; I was sure she was- "I love you."

\- "I know..." –she smiled but it was sad- "...but?"

\- "No buts, just my endless love for you and my inability to comprehend how I managed to get to your heart."

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "I'm in love with you, Y/N. I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. I don't want it to be just 'me' anymore, I want to be 'us'. I love you. I love you. Please, believe me. I'm sorry I didn't confess earlier, I was scared I'd push you away." –I took a deep breath- "I'm so in love with you, the mere thought of losing you kills me slowly each time you're in danger and I can't help the jealousy that eats me alive whenever Finn, or any another person for that matter, looks at you with hungry eyes and it..."

I couldn't say anything else as her lips crashed against mine, her hands on my face pulling me down to her with hunger; my arms quickly wrapping around her torso to pull her closer forcing her to stand on her toes.

\- "I love you." –she smiled, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

\- "I'm sorry." –I moved her hair behind her ear- "I'm sorry we said it like this. I'm sorry I forced you like that, I..."

\- "It doesn't mean I mean it any less." –her fingers tangled in my hair as she spoke.

\- "I adore you, Y/N. I'm so in love with you... I'd do anything for you."

\- "That's good." –she chuckled, pulling me back with her to the couch- "Because I feel the exact same way."

She pushed me to sit on the couch and sat on my lap, my hands immediately landing on her butt pulling her closer. I caught her lips with mine, kissing her hard but slow, her arms wrapping around my neck forcing my head up for she was now standing taller than me. I moved my hands inside her jacket, pulling it down her shoulders and helping her out of it as she kissed down my jaw.

\- "Fuck, Y/N." –I moaned as she bit on my neck.

\- "I need everyone to know you're mine." –she rubbed her thumb over my fresh mark as she pulled on my jacket with the other.

\- "Trust me..." –I smiled pushing her back, missing her body as I took off my jacket- "...they know."

\- "Sure?"

\- "I thought I was the jealous one." –I looked up at her, moving my hands inside her t-shirt, resting my palms on her skin.

\- "So sorry you had to find out this way." –she chuckled, moving my hands up her body, squeezing them so that I'd grab her harder- "I don't share."

She moved her hands down my chest over my shirt until she got to its hem, her hands now running over my abdomen as a shiver ran down my spine.

\- "These clothes are starting to annoy me."

\- "I thought it was only me."

Y/N laughed, kissing me before pulling up my shirt and throwing it behind her. I rose from the couch with her still on my arms, moving back to the table and sitting her there, quickly pulling up her shirt as her legs trapped mine, pulling me closer; her hands grazed down my sides, slowly, teasingly as she kept her eyes on mine. I didn't fight her, simply looking down at her running my thumbs over her cheeks; I knew I had a stupid smile on my face, but it was all because of her. My belt soon landed on the floor and I took the opportunity to make her lay on her back on the table as her hands roamed over my back. I kissed her lips moving down to her jaw caressing her sides with my hands. My mouth traveled down her throat to the valley in between her breasts and down to the waistband of her pants. I undid the button on them and the zipper, prompting her to raise her ass to take them off, quickly discarding them on the floor as I started kissing down her leg. As I kissed her back up, I got on the table over her, her arms quickly hugging me and pulling me down to kiss me. The table creaked under us.

\- "I don't think this table can handle us." – Y/N chuckled softly from underneath me.

I laughed with her, shaking my head and moving down, taking her with me; her hands on my pants as she kissed me while we walked back to the couch and I was soon only wearing my boxers. She placed her hands on my chest, pushing me to sit back down on the couch and straddling my hips. I could feel my dick getting harder inside my underwear. I placed my hands on her thighs rolling her hips against mine, a soft moan leaving her lips as her clit rubbed against me. She took my face in her hands, pulling me up to kiss me; my tongue playing with hers and she moved her hips on her own, hot breath against my lips.

\- "You are so hot." –I managed to find my voice as she increased her pace, her head on my shoulder and shaky breaths coming out of her mouth- "Using me to get yourself off."

I moved her hair to the side, kissing her shoulder, moving my hands up to unhook her bra. Everything about this felt right: us together felt right, her skin against mine felt right... She allowed her head to fall back as a high whine escaped her lips, a second I took to push her back enough to take her bra off completely, kissing her throat and raising from the couch only to put her down on her back on it, towering over her, admiring her.

\- "Come back here." –she pulled on my boxers- "Or do you need some help?"

She raised a flirty eyebrow at me, looking me up and down before moving her hands down her body, touching her breast with one as the other continued going further south. I wasted no more time to discard my underwear, catching her hand just in time to be the one taking off hers.

\- "I think you're the one who needs a little help."

\- "You're always welcome to do so."

She rose her ass from the couch and I took her underwear off, kneeling in between her legs, allowing my eyes to travel up her body until I met her hungry gaze. I immediately lowered down to catch her lips with mine, resting my whole body against her, drinking a soft whine from her lips as my erection rubbed against her wet entrance: her legs immediately wrapping around my body, trapping me against her as I moved my mouth over her skin, wet kisses covered her neck as I managed to make my way down to her breasts. The grip of her legs loosened as soon as I sipped my tongue over her now erect nipple, moving my hand down her body, rubbing her clit with my thumb.

\- "You want me desperately, don't you?" –I smiled, kissing the side of her neck.

\- "I don't want you..." –she breathed out, moving her hand down my body, managing to get to my dick and giving it a few strokes, my head falling down, resting on her chest as she did- "I love you."

Her soft yet vulnerable voice forced a smile on my lips. I rose my head enough to look her in the eyes, moving my hand down to meet hers, moving them together up and down my length, feeling my own precum on my fingers. She used her free hand to pull me down, her lips greeting mine like we hadn't seen each other in months.

\- "I love you." –I kissed her nose as I moved up- "Ready?"

She nodded, letting go of my dick and touching herself; I could feel my mouth watering as I pushed my head inside her slowly, feeling her walls around me until I was fully lost inside her, a loud sigh leaving my lips. She moved her hips up, prompting me to move and I happily obliged, lowering down and moving in and out of her slowly, building up my pace. Our whole bodies were connected. There was not an inch of her body that mine wasn't covering as I rested my weigh on my forearms; she pulled me closer by wrapping her legs around my torso and I kissed her chest, having complete access to it from this position. Her breasts were tender and sensitive to my touch, Y/N crying out in pleasure with every thrust, every kiss, every swipe of my tongue over her skin. I could only look at her, feeling this time was more intimate than the others after our confessions, and I knew she felt the same way as she kept her eyes on mine; low "I love you's" leaving both our lips as our highs hit us. She closed her eyes as she came undone underneath me, pulling me down impossibly closer to her, wrapping her arms around me and I did the same, pulling out from her a moment later and rolling us over so that she'd be on top now, coming down from that moment of ecstasy with uneven breaths. She stretched her body as she laid in my arms, her head under my chin and our hands intertwined.

\- "I love you." –she kissed my chest- "Thank you for loving me back."

\- "Y/N?" –I chuckled, pulling her chin up- "That's the weirdest thing you've ever said to me."

\- "What?" –she smiled- "I feel like I should thank you because I'm the luckiest person down here because you chose me... even if you have absolutely everyone in camp after you."

\- "Then, thank you for choosing me, even if you have everyone in camp after you."

\- "Idiot." –she hit me lightly on the chest as we both laughed- "Don't tell anyone about this place, alright?"

\- "Why?"

\- "Because it's ours." –she kissed my jaw, moving my arms so that I'd be hugging her.

\- "Yeah." –I chuckled, pulling a blanket that was on the floor now over us- "I don't think anyone would want to sit on our couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is free to give and it's also great to receive🍸


End file.
